Avenger no More
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: "Our roles could have been reversed." One misstep could've let to another, a single decision could've changed an entire world. What if Sasuke returned to Konoha and Naruto, consumed by hatred, went to Orochimaru? This is that tale. A tale of an avenger who will no longer avenge, and hero who is no longer a hero at all. NarutoxTayuyaxKarin. Sasukexundecided? Pairing open to ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just got done playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Jeez thats a long name! And a long game too. I must admit I rather enjoyed it, despite the divergence from what's happening in the manga at the moment. When Naruto finally fought Sasuke one of his lines struck me as odd. Our roles could've been reversed..." Try as I might I haven't been able to get the damn idea out of my head and it's intefering with the next chapter of Beyond the Shadows; you know you've got it bad when you find yourself writing down a different paragraph in the wrong story! I'm sorry for spamming you all with my THIRD new story this week, but I needed to get this one out of my head and down onto paper-or data in this case-fo.r ya'll to see. *Sigh* it seems I'm going to be busy updating this one, too. But Beyond the Shadows is my next planned update, hopefully before my next surgery. Not that I'm looking forward to getting cut up again, mind you! **

**Anywho...**

**...this is the by-product of that thought. Warning! Naruto(what little we see of him) is NOT nice in this chapter!**

_"What if our roles were reversed?"_

_~?_

**Avenger no More**

_"Chidori/Rasengan!"_

Uchiha Sasuke awoke with a start, swimming in a sea of pain. His eyes felt like they were on fire; every blink was like shards of glass through his retina. His chest ached so much that it took an act of will just to inhale. The air he inhaled was redolent of medicinal smells. He almost choked on the cloying odors, but just imagining how much coughing would hurt made his throat relax.

Whatever obscure scene he had found himself in, it had passed. He closed his eyes and let out a small sob of relief, but refused to lower his guard all the same. The darkness had still yet to lift from his vision; because his eyes remained painfully scrunched shut. Whether a refusal on his part or simply his body coping with the trauma, he simply could not bring himself to see a thing.

An unspecified amount of time later left his throat dry and his body reeling. Slowly, he came around, the sights and sounds of the world as he knew it proving too much for his slumber once more. He cracked open sleep-gummed eyes to see, to finally _see_ a hand resting lightly on the blanket over his sternum. Attached to the hand was a wrist, to the wrist, an arm and as his gaze traced the length of said appendage, he found himself staring into a face he didn't quite recognize, yet knew all the same.

Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Sasuke had only met the man once; back then he'd been half conscious, his mind ravaged by Itachi's genjutsu. He remembered precious little. Supposedly the man was Naruto's mentor; the one who'd taught him how to summon toads, and even the legendary rasengan. He was the man that had made Naruto into the formidable shinobi he was today; more than partially responsible, for the wretched state Sasuke found himself in at this given moment. Oddly enough, he felt no bitterness toward the man. Only confusion. How was he here? Was this some sort of dream, or was he-

"You're awake."

Sasuke bolted upright, his mind swimming with memories. It was a mistake. A bolt of pain lanced through his head, forcing him back down amidst the bedsheets. Sunlight stabbed through the window; lancing into his eyes like an arrow loosed from a bow. The Uchiha groaned. He felt like shit. Despite this, he managed to croak out a single word:

"Naruto-

-isn't here." the toad hermit finished for him. "We found you alone in the Valley of the End with this hitiate." He tossed the metal plate toward Sasuke; despite his wounds the Uchiha caught it without so much as a second glance. What he found there put a chill through his heart; the headband bore a long, lateral line across its surface. The mark of a nukenin, or missing nin. Just like Itachi's. No. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have. Not Naruto. That dobe was foolish, but not this foolish...

...a miracle you survived that wound." Jiraiya was saying. "He went straight for your throat."

Sasuke touched a hand to his bandaged neck, cringing as he felt the phantom pain of the rasengan; as it forsook his forehead and instead stabbed toward his jugular. Those cruel claws of chakra...he shivered at the memory. Something had made Naruto go for his throat at the end instead of his hitiate; what could've spurred such an abrupt change in him?

"Sakura came to visit you." Jiraiya offered, his gaze slipping towards the windowsill. "The Yamanaka girl as well. They left you those flowers." Sasuke followed the sannin's gaze; sure enough, a pair of vase containing a multitude of fresh flowers could be seen there.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed. He wasn't looking forward to _that_ reunion.

"Do you know why you lost?" Jiraiya asked abruptly.

_What?_

Sasuke's head whipped back and forth in disbelief, a puppet severed from its strings. He'd _lost?_ To Naruto? So _that_ was why he felt like shit. The dobe had beaten him. _Badly._ Every inch of him ached; he hadn't felt this sore since Itachi's genjutsu. But that was just his body; his mind was left reeling against the repercussions of his actions. _You lost._ The word resounded in his mind, over and over again in a singular manta, drowning in a sea of sorrow and regret.

_I...lost..._

Sasuke's teeth sank into his lower lip with enough force to draw blood. Though it galled him to admit it, he _had_ lost. All his rage, all his anger, all his hatred, even the full power of the curse mark hadn't been enough. Try as he might, he'd been unable to sever their bond. Naruto's strength had surpassed his own; not out of power, but of purpose. He'd been fighing to leave and for vengeance. Naruto had been fighting to bring him back, to presrve their bond. And then he'd willingly given himself over to the beast within and all hell had broken loose. In the end they'd clashed; Sasuke had thrust his chidori deep into Naruto's chest, whilst Naruto tore his rasengan across the throat of his longtime friend/rival.

And now Naruto was gone.

"His purpose was stronger than mine." Sasuke forced himself to admit, swallowing the bitter remark as best he could. "It was my loss."

The sanin's gaze hardened.

"Then you'll be saddened to know he's gone to Orochimaru."

"What?!" Sasuke bolted upright, battling back another lance of pain in his throat. "But how-

"This was left at your bedside." Jiraiya tossed a small scroll at him, before he could finish; this time, Sasuke fumbled for it, unfurling the parchment with numb fingers. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. Never once had he considered the possibility that he might lose; that the do-that _Naruto_ would defeat him. His rage for Itachi still burned in the back of his mind, but it'd been subdued somehow; the all-consuming inferno that was his drive and his fury now a skulking shadow of its former self. Maybe it was the shock, some part of him mused. Even with the power of Orochimaru's curse mark, he hadn't been able to defeat his rival. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he lacked a sound purpose as Naruto had; that fire to press on and surpass his limits.

"Read it." the sanin demanded, dragging the Uchiha from his reverie

Reluctantly, the Uchiha obeyed:

_Sasuke,_

_If you're reading this, then you're still alive. Good. That means the pleasure of killing you still belongs to me. I did some thinking about what you said. About severing our bond; not having a family to call my own. And I have come to realize something. You were right. As I stare down at you lying here on the cold hard ground, I feel something I never thought I'd ever feel towards you. Pity. You think you know pain? You don't know the half of it. You might've lost your family but at least you had one to lose. I lost mine before I ever knew them and for what? A village who shuns and scorns my every act. A sensei who spends more time focusing on you than me, and a whiny little bitch who can't do a damned thing by herself. Of course there's Ero-Senin, but that's beside the point. All he does is stick his head in the ground and write his novels, knowing all the while I'd jump at the chance to learn a jutsu. Well, not anymore._

_I **know** the truth now; the bastard fox told me everything. It was an **Uchiha** who started this mess thirteen years ago; it will be an **Uzumaki** who ends it. My parents thought they were protecting the village; they only put me through the hell of solitude, a hell I'm sure you understand all too well._

_You can tell Sakura to take my promise and go to hell. I brought you back, but that's all I'm gonna do. I hope she's happy with you. Me? I'm done with this village. I'm going to Orochimaru. I doubt he'll understand my reasoning, but I have to try. Redhead here was adamant we do something about her legs first. Getting crushed by a tree will do that to ya. Can't remember her name. Tay-something? _

_Ah, but I digress._

_Come after me if you want. Honestly, I don't much care what you do; because the outcome will be the same in the end. I spared your life at the valley of end on a whim; the next time we meet I'll be sure to take/pry it out of your cold, dead hands. Remember this, Sasuke. You were my first friend, and for that, I'll always be grateful. Severing our bond, gave me the strength to see what must be done in order to achieve peace. Killing you, when the time comes, will surely serve that goal._

_I'm going to crush you, Sasuke. You, the village, everyone and everything that signifies Konoha and the Uchiha. I'm gonna tear it down. Tear it all down. There won't be anything left standing. Only then will we be able to rebuild and learn from our mistakes. My clan will rule, and yours...well, lets just say that when I'm through with you, the **Uchiha** will be nothing more than a bad memory. You'd better be ready. I hope for your sake that you've made your peace with your brother by then. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll kill each other. Wouldn't that be ironic, ha!_

_Later asshole,_

_Naruto._

Sasuke said nothing as he sealed the scroll; his mind was already awhirl with possibilities. _Itachi!_ He wanted to kill his brother more than anything in the world; not just to avenge his clan but for himself as well. Despite the hate in his heart, however, a thought stilled him. Would he be able to defeat Itachi solely as an avenger with hatred alone? If he hadn't been able to defeat Naruto yesterday whose purpose had then been pure, who was to say he stood any chance against his sibling?

_You don't have enough hatred..._

Sasuke bristled at the memory of his brother's words, whispered to him in scorn and spite. Not enough hatred? He _loathed_ his brother! He wanted to make him suffer! He wanted to drag his body over hot coals, drive a thousand holes into him, until he experienced the pain he'd put him through! He-

A thorn of sense pricked him and held him back at the last instant. He'd already tried to throw away his bonds, to sacrifice everything in the pursuit of power and what good _had_ that done him? What had it _earned_ him? Pain. Nothing but pain. His pride had nearly cost him his life; he still wasn't sure how he'd survived getting his throat torn out like that. When he tried to reflect back on the incident he remembered precious little; only the shadow of someone standing over him...then blackness.

_'I shouldn't be alive.'_

Subonsciously, he touched a hand to his bandages, gingerly fingering the wound there that would surely scar someday. Gingerly, he raised his hand and peered up at it; as though he could somehow divine the truth of his unlikely survival merely by looking at his palm. The very same hand he'd thrust into Naruto's chest, nearly killing him hours before. He could still recall that determined glint in his rival's eyes before their final clash, before he'd drawn too hard upon that _thing_ inside of him and lost himself.

_Even if I have to beat the hell out of you and drag your ass with me, I'm still taking you home!_

Home.

Naruto had kept his promise. He'd dragged him back. But Sasuke still didn't consider this place home._ Home is where your heart is._ He had precious little here to call his own beyond a few meager possessions: he also serious doubts as to whether Sakura or Kakashi would ever speak to him again once they realized he'd tried to kill Naruto. Once they understood their beloved blond was forever lost to them they'd probably cut all ties with him-with Sasuke-and abandon him altogether. He could still feel Jiraiya's gaze boring into him, leaving little doubt as to the Sanin's own feelings on the matter.

And yet...he...

"I have to go after him-!" Sasuke began, only to break down in a coughing spasm as his wounds acted up. He tasted blood in his mouth; apparently his wounds were still fresh.

"You?"

Like an iron trap, the sanin's gaze locked onto Sasuke's own. The sheer intensity of its stare, the sudden ice in its expression, was enough to silence him. Nothing moved. Nothing at all. And then Jiraiya spoke, his voice black as pitch, eyes cold as the coldest winter.

_"You_ won't be doing anything." Jiraiya growled, rising from his place at Sasuke's bedside. "You were the one to leave the village in the first place; we're in this mess now because of your actions!" A lesser shinobi would have flinched at those words. Sasuke was not a lesser shinobi. He took the sanin's words, locked them away in what was left of his heart, and did not falter. He met the sanin's stern stare with one of his own; trying his level best not to falter when faced with man's fearsome killer intent.

"I'm going." he repeated.

"You do know your rank as a shinobi is still in question." Sasuke knew what Jiraiya spoke of; the matter of being labeled a traitor, remaining a genin, or even being promoted to Chunin lay in the Hokage's hands, not his own. If he left the village now to chase after Naruto, there was a good chance he'd be leaving his rank as a shinobi behind him. But what did rank matter to him? He'd only ever sought the title of Chunin for power; now he merely wanted to bring his rival-no, his _friend_ back to the village. There would be time for revenge later. _Che,_ he thought to himself, _the dobe really is rubbing off on me..._

"I'm still going."

"Why?"

"Naruto...I owe him a great debt." Sasuke could not-would not-be dissuaded from this. "More than you know." That stupid idiot had opened his eyes at the cost of his own; unknowingly thrusting him into the light while he himself succumbed to his own demons in more ways than one. "He brought me back from that hell called solitude, and I mean to do the same for him." His sharingan flared to life, the three tomoe spinning like a trio of angry pinwheels. He would not back down. He would move forward; no matter the cost.

"Move." he growled.

_"Bakamon!"_ Sasuke cringed as the Sanin towered over him; his entire body tensing in preparation for the blow that was sure to come. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?!" When nothing happened, the Uchiha dared to look Jiraiya in the eye; dared to toss off the sheets, sling one leg over the bed, followed by the other. His legs threatened to buckle as soon as they touched the floor, but he refused to falter. He pulled himself out of the hospice, inch by inch, until he was certain he could stand on his own power. Only then, did he dare speak.

"Still, I-

Sasuke stopped short as he saw Jiraiya's tan features tighten and grow black with anger, his heavy brow knitting over sudden pinpoints of light in the shadows that hid his eyes. The toad hermit seemed to be figthing to contain some terrible fury within, and for a moment it appeared to the Uchiha that he was about to be strangled by the large hands that locked before his face in as the shinobi glared in open rage. Sasuke moved back hastily and tripped over his own feet in the process, fear welling up inside.

"Fool...you fool," rasped the sanin in barely controlled fury. "You know so little...yet you're acting just like him! You think you can just run off, and drag him back, just like that in your condition?! It'll take more strength than you'll ever know! Strength that can't be taught! Strength you don't have right now! In your current state, you'll only get yourself killed!"

Sasuke was fervently wishing he could sink into the ground beneath his feet or perhaps simply vanish, when to his utter astonishment he became incensed as well. Who was this man to say what he could and could not do?! If he chose to change his path, to pursue Naruto instead of his brother, to restore his clan first, **before** he sought vengeance, than who was he to question him? Sasuke lurched to his feet, his lean features flushed with fury and his hands knotted into fists as he braced himself agains the bedrail, ready for whatever wrath his reply might elicit.

"If I die then so be it." he whispered. "Better to be dead than to live with this guilt."

"I won't allow it!" Jiraiya shook his head emphatically. "The brat gave up everything he had to bring you back here; even himself! I won't let that sacrifice go to waste!"

_"Then teach me!"_ Sasuke roared, his face purpling in exasperation. "Train me to surpass him so I can bring him back!"

_That_ caught Jiraiya off guard.

The sanin's face twisted in astonishment, his face scrunching up as though he'd just tasted a sour lemon. Before he could refute him Sasuke acted. Swallowing his pride-what precious little remained-the Uchiha stooped to one knee and inclined his head, speaking with genuine respect for perhaps the first time since the massacre of his clan. He couldn't recall the last time he'd spoken to someone-anyone-with even a modicum of actual reverence as he was now.

"Please." he begged.

Jiraiya seemed to recover a bit at that; all the anger drained out of his visage, replaced by an emotion Sasuke didn't quite recognize.

"Look kid, I see what you're doing here, but I just can't-

Sasuke lowered himself still further to his knees, forehead kissing the cold tile of the hospital floor. He felt his cheeks color with emotion, his body so overcome with shame and humiliation that at first he could not bring his mouth to speak as he prostrated himself before the legendary shinobi. But this went beyond a mere matter of pride. Anger and arrogance would get him nowhere he knew that now. All that time he'd spent alone, all the blood, sweat and tears, all the training, had been for naught. So long as he lacked a purpose that wasn't hatred, so too did he lack drive. It was as if his loss to Naruto had left him hollowed, somehow. Empty. If the sanin standing before him could somehow restore that same spirit...

"Please, teach me. Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya's mouth fell open into a small, round oval. He scrubbed at the back of his head with a hand, unsure of how to respond to this sudden act of humility.

"Well shit...

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I can explain!" Jiraiya yelped as he narrowly evaded what would've been a brutal haymaker. "I only told him I'd _consider_ it! The kid was serious!" His words did little to dissuade her his old teammate; she still pursued him as he skipped backwards towards her office door. "Either Naruto knocked something loose in his head during their fight, or he really has turned over a new leaf-Oi!" He cried out as the super strong blonde ripped a chunk of her desk off and lobbed it at him, leaving a sizeable dent in the wall as her partner swept it aside. "Will you just calm down and _think_ for a second?!"

Tsunade paused in grabbing another chunk of the floor, her fingers reflexively tightening around her wrist.

"Look," He began, raising his hands placatingly, "I know you're upset about the kid."

At the mere mention of Naruto's name, Tsunade bristled, her gaze tearing from himto slip across the room. Naruto's necklace-the very same one she'd entrusted to him some months before-lay across what remained of her desk. Jiraiya had neglected to mention the blond haf left _that_ behind as well. She was probably taking the boy's defection the hardest; not just because he was the village jinchuuriki, but, because she herself pinned her hopes pinned on his shoulders. He was the one who'd convinced her to return to Konoha and become the next hokage. He, who who had restored her faith in the Will of Fire and the village.

And now he was gone.

Leaving it to Jiraiya to convince her not to kill the one responsible for his betrayal.

Unfortunately, the Godaime wasn't proving very accomodating at the moment. With good reason. She'd sent five genin after Uchiha Sasuke. Five. Of those five, only Shikamaru Nara would make an immediate recovery within the forseeable future. Of those five, three had suffered debilitating injuries. Of those five, one had betrayed them and gone over to the enemy. Naruto was that traitor. They'd accomplished their mission true, but at the terrible price of losing _him_ to Orochimaru instead of Sasuke. And then there was the matter of the remaining genin.

Hyuuga Nejji clung tenaciously to life, but Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka were hanging by threads. If they did pull through -and she wasn't entirely sure they would- then both boys would need weeks, if not months of rigorous physical and mental therapy to recover from the trauma of their brush with death. Jiraiya wasn't happy about it either, but in good conscience he couldn't allow her to execute someone who was genuinely sorry for their actions; one who was willing to throw away their pride and get down on his hands and knees to beg for assistance.

"You should have seen him, Tsunade." Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief. "It was like he was an entirely different person. He didn't mention Orochimaru, not even once. But he was hellbent on going after the gaki; if I'd not told him I would think about it, I'm pretty sure he would've gone out on his own."

"So?" the godaime demanded. "Where is he now?"

"Well, I did promise the kid I'd think about training him, but only if he stayed in bed." Jiraiya shrugged. "Don't worry, got a quartet of Anbu watching him, but he keeps saying he won't run away anymore."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take him at his word." Tsunade snorted. "I only tended his wounds to the minimum to prevent him from escaping again."

"Can't we just have Inoichi sift through his memories or something?"

"That's...actually a good idea." Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that one?"

"Hey, I _do_ have them sometimes."

"Jiraiya...

"I'm serious!"

"Fine." The Godaime steepled her fingers together and laid her chin upon them._ "If_ Inoichi clears him, I'll reinstate his shinobi status. But on one condition." She held up a hand, lowering all but three fingers. Jiraiya felt the life leach from his features as she continued; he had a succinct feeling _he_ was the one being punished here! "Three." She stated sternly.

"Three days?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Months?"

Another shake.

_"Three years?"_ Jiraiya balked, at her nod. "You're gonna stick me with that brat for _three years?"_

"Baka!" Tsunade admonished with a scowl. "Sasuke doesn't know that! For him, not being able to go after Naruto _is_ a punishment! Just imagine the consequences if we were to let his action go unpunished! If any of our shinobi thought they could leave the village without so much as a slap on the wrist! The villagers know nothing of this, but if word were to spread to the rest of our forces...

"It'd be a disaster." the toad hermit blanched at the thought. "I still don't see why you're sticking him with me, though. Wouldn't Kakashi be a better choice?"

"Didn't he beg _you_ to train him?"

Few things could make the sanin flush; those words were one of them.

"Th-That's beside the point! I have nothing to teach him!"

"Too bad." Tsunade circled her desk and took a seat in one of the few undamaged chairs remaining. _"You_ were the one to advocate for him, remember?"

"Tch!" her fellow sanin snorted, but his words were without rancour. "It looks like I have no choice then...

Tsunade nodded and steepled her fingers once more.

"In the event that Uchiha Sasuke is cleared of his crimes, I deem him your ward and forbid him to set foot in the Leaf for the next three years! Do whatever you please with him during that time! But you make _damned sure_ he doesn't go to Orochimaru." A lone tear slipped through a hazel eye and rolled down the blonde's cheek. "It's bad enough we lost the brat...

"We'll get him back, Tsunade."

The hokage scoffed.

"And I thought I was a bad gambler." With a heaving sigh, she rose from her desk in a single fluid movement, already moving to repair the damage she'd wrought in her office. "Shizune and I will tend to the rest of his wounds; after that, the two of you have one day to pack his things."

Jiraiya managed a nod as he made for the door.

"And Jiraiya?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you're not making a mistake."

"You and me both, hime." The sanin chortled softly as he closed the door behind him.

_...you and me both."_

**A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming now, didya? Sasuke got some sense knocked into his head, if only a little bit. Now, he's determined to seek strength, but not through hatred and casting off his bonds, but rather, through gaining them. And begging Jiraiya to train him...that one knocked the sanin for a loop! To be honest, I'm not quite sure how well this one will be received, but I sincerely hope you lke it!**

**Naruto's pairing is thus: NarutoxTayuyaxKarin. Sasuke's pairing is still up in the air, but I must admit, I'm leaning towards Hinata, but! I'll gladly take any other opinions/options on it! I thought it would be nice chance of pace to see a fic where Sasuke actually snaps out of his blood lust for a moment and THINKS about the consequences of his actions. ALSO! This story will focus on the divergent path that both Sasuke AND Naruto take; ergo, it will about the both of them! Not just Sasuke so dont freak out!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? **

**R&R! =D**


	2. Path

**A/N: *Sigh* it seems I'm going to be busy updating this one, too. I listened to Sasori's theme while writing this chapter; nothing like sad, melancholy music to get you into the mood for writing a sad one, neh? Serene, isn't it? I also just read the latest manga chapter and all I have to say is this...HELL YES!**

**Now, before we begin the next chapter, lets clear up a few things about this story, shall we?**

**First! Naruto is NOT going to become a heartless murderer overnight, nor will Sasuke accept his newfound humility without a few hiccups here and there! They've each experienced an awful lot in a relatively short amount of time; each having realized their respective goals didn't give them as much strength as they originally thought, in addition to adapting to their new lives, and of course, the premise of what lies in store for them in the future. I'm not trying to make anyone OOC here. Genuine thought has gone into each and every line and how everyone might react given this topsy-turvy turn of events. And one last thing...this story is about Naruto AND Sasuke. They will _each_ share the spotlight! Additionally, we WILL focus on their three years of training. I promise you, it'll be interesting!**

**Now...**

**...onto the next chapter! It's a long one! Within good reason!**

_"Tear it down. Tear it all down."_

_~?_

**Path**

_"Rasengan/Chidori!"_

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the blue flickering intermittently between sapphire scarlet as he banished the last vestiges of his dreams. He no longer thought of them as nightmares; having finally succumbed to the wellspring of hatred he'd locked away for so long, he found his dreams no longer troubled him as they once had. He'd dreamnt of his last clash with Sasuke, of the desperate battle they'd waged long into the afternoon, wittling away their life force, wielding monstrous chakra and untested powers no mortal had any business wielding.

He'd dreamnt of finally giving in; succumbing to his rival's incessant taunts and goading, going straight for the boy's throat, rasengan in hand.

Only it hadn't been a dream. It was real. All too real.

He'd left Sasuke to bleed out in the valley and fled, unable to accept the truth of what he'd done; having realized all along, he'd lived a lie. He wasn't eve sure his former rival was still alive, not at first. Unwilling to face those who'd lied to him and not trusting himself to violence, he'd sent a pair of kage bunshin instead; entrusting one with a separate task and another with a message for Sasuke and a certain necklace. If the scratched hitiate wasn't messaage enough, then _that_ would drive his point home to baa-chan's heart. It pained him to do this to her, but even as he thought of that pain, his own heart ached.

She knew, didn't she? Just like Ero-Senin. And old man third...even Kakashi-sensei! They'd all known, and they'd all kept it from him! And to think, he wanted to be Hokage! Well, not anymore!

Like hell he wanted to lead a village of liars and traitors!

Dragging himself from the land of dreams and into the world of the waking, he was a tad alarmed to find he didn't recognize his surroundings; he found himself in a drab-looking room with little furnishings save the cot upon lay; its mud brown walls suggesting almost the entire construct had been crafted from an earth technique. It was only when he remembered where he was that his racing pulse slowed; his anxiety abating as slow easy breaths. Right. He was in Rice Country.

Because he'd gone to Orochimaru.

**"Oi."**

He felt a not-so-subtle nudge lingering at the edge of his consiciousness, a clear sign that Kurama wanted to speak with him. He'd grown accustomed to this over time, stiil, it was..._difficult_ reconciling the fox as an ally now instead of an enemy. It had saved his life three times during his battle with Sasuke; without it, he'd probably have lost their bout from the beginning. After revealing the cruel and awful truth of his heritage, Naruto wasn't quite sure what he thought of the bijju known as Kurama-having gleaned its name during his battle with Sasuke-his feelings for his tenant wavered somewhere between delight and dismay.

Delight that at least someone had told him the truth of who he was-as it had seen through the eyes of his mother, a jinchuuriki before him. Dismay, that no one had ever bothered to tell him this before, that everyone had kept his lineage hidden. And for what? To protect him from enemy shinobi, from those who would want the son of the Yondaime dead? Bah! There had been no such protection during his childhood, only pain. He'd thought he'd found a way out of it, only to realize that too, had been all a cleverly crafted deception. It made him angry! It made him so-so-SO...

**"Kit,"** His tenant growled, its words resonating deep within his mind, **"While I appreciate your anger as much as the next fox, I'd rather you not bring the ceiling down on our heads. Ya mind not drawing on my chakra for the moment?"**

Naruto heaved a harsh sigh; expelling the rage and red energy he'd accumulated in a defiant snarl. The ceiling emitted a harsh crack as he launched it upwards, but it did not break, for which he was thankful.

Gradually, he opened himself to its prodding, allowing the outside world to fall away. When next he opened them, he found himself face to face with the great fox itself; those cruel, crimson orbs regarding him balefully behind the shadows. The water rippled at the boy's feet as the beast shifted, turning its massive head within the cramped confines of its cage so that it might get a better look at him. Once, he'd felt fear at the sight of the beast; then again, their first meeting had been under less than pleasat circumstances

**"Dreams again?"** Its deep, double timbre voice inquired from beyond the bars.

"I guess you could say that." Naruto did nothing to shunt the biju's prescence from his mind; he welcomed it, albeit guardedly. "But what did you expect?" He touched a hand to his left shoulder and neck, wincing at the slightly painful throbbing senation emanating from deep within. "We were bound to experience something after he gave us_...this."_ Revealed was a black mark in the distinct likeness of a spiral; eerily akin to that of their Uzumaki crest, albeit the bands were slimmer, more focused. He knew what this was.

A curse mark.

**"Che."** The fox snorted as his host rose from their cot, **"I still can't believe you consented to that."**

"Its not like I had any choice." Naruto snapped back. "That damned hebi-snake-bit me as soon as I handed Tayuya over!" Scarce had he done so, scarce had he announced his intentions, than the sanin had struck; with cold malice could still feel the phantom pain searing into his skin. To say that it had hurt would've been a massive understatement; driving him under to blackness.

_"Kukuku, don't worry, Naruto-kun."_ The sanin had snickered just before he blacked out._ "I won't kill you. But I **will** accept your gracious offer and use you; use you to crush the Leaf and bring Sasuke-kun to me!"_

**"Thats another one you owe me, gaki."** Kurama chortled bleakly. **"That mark would've controlled a lesser shinobi."**

"It can't control me...can it?"

**"Of course not, boy!"** The fox snarled. **"It'll take more than the chakra of an innane madman to influence myself! What kind of fool do you take me for?!"**

"Good." Naruto mused as his surroundings began to fade, reality reasserting itself once more. "Then we can use it against him someday." It was something of a miracle that his body could handle three types of chakra together at all: his own, Kurama's, and now that of the cursed seal, that it hadn't burst from the strain. Still, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he could use this power without losing his mind then he would do just that; wield it in the destruction of his home.

**"I look forward to that."**

Naruto managed a wan smile.

"Che, you and me both." He knew how he felt about Sasuke and Sakura. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about killing Shikamaru and the others, though. They had been his friends. Hell, they probably didn't know even the slightest sliver of the truth about him, or his heritage. Was it really aliright to kill them then? Simply out of sheer spite? The irony was not lost on Naruto; he'd joined his friends to save Sasuke from Orochimaru only to ally with the very same sanin instead. Now, he was contemplating their death; weighing the pros and cons of obliterating innocent lives simply because he could. No, he decided in the end. He would try his utmost to refrain from killing them; offer his old comrades the chance to flee before he burned the village down around their ears. He owed them that much, at least

But Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade and Ero-Senin _weren't_ his friends. No, not really. Friends did not keep secrets, and while he didn't expect his generation to know the truth, it rankled him to know that the village adults and elders had kept the secret of his parentage from him. _They_ would receive no mercy. They would die, and their death_-the villages death-_would not be a swift one. The only thing stopping him from seeking them out right now was the knowledge that he wouldn't stand a chance against them in his present condition. He needed to become strong. Stronger than anyone-everyone-in the village.

Because he knew the truth.

His parents_-his own flesh and blood-_had willingly sacrificed their own lives to seal the Kyuubi inside him. They thought they were doing their boy a _favor_ that in saving the village, so too were they bestowing a blessing upon their only child. Kurama disagreed. Just as he knew his tenant's name, Naruto also found he and the kitsune shared a strange sort of accord; the great fox having been the one to reveal to him his parentage only a few hours after he'd lost himself to rage and nearly murdered Uchiha Sasuke.

Hate was a powerful weapon.

Sasuke had learned that lesson the hard way.

Spite, and perhaps a touch of pity, were the only reasons Konoha's "last Uchiha" still drew breath. The latter had actually served him better than he had hoped. A bitter smile tugged at Naruto's lips; he'd only found his way here because of that pity; thanks in part to the foul-mouthed redhead he'd rescued from beneath that tree. If he hadn't done that, he'd probably be wandering around on his own; not necessarily a good idea given he was the village jinchuuriki and Akatsuki was bound to come after him sooner or later.

And then he'd found her under the tree.

Literally.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Namikaze Naruto skidded to a stuttering halt amidst the branches, unable to believe his eyes. Mere moments ago he'd crushed his longtime rival/friend into the dirt. Now he was on the run, still grappling with the truth of his existence; of the lies he had been told and the truth that was now revealed to him. An orphan? Lies! No one ever wanted you? Lies! You don't have parents?! **LIES!** All of them, lies! __His gaze thick with all unshed tears, he was still warring with himself when he happened upon it._

_A war zone._

_"What...the...hell?_

_What lay before him might've been a forest once; now it was a simply a sea of broken branches and toppled trees. It was as if a giant scythe had bissected half the wood, leaving clean, unsullied oaks on one side and trounced timber on the other. He'd come back this way in search of one of the Sound Four; only one of Orochimaru's bodyguards would be able to lead him to the sanin himself. Thus far, he'd found three dead bodies in all, if he failed to find someone this time, then he was truly out of luck._

_There! He caught sight of a telltale flash of red amidst the drab brow and green of the trees. Leaping from his perch, he landed amongst the ruined trees and began picking his way toward it, determined to find out if he had been wrong; if this was who he thought it was. Sure enough he happened upon someone. __It was the redhead from before. What was her name again? Tay-something? Her legs were crushed beneath a tree, but the slow rise and fall of her bosom amidst the tattered tangle of her crimson hair suggested she was, in fact, very much alive._

_At first he thought of waking her, then decided against it. Even _he_ knew she'd likely fall into shock from that much pain. But how to free her?_

_He contemplated the massive tree for a moment, an inkling forming in the back of his mind. Forming a shadow clone, the blond raised his hand; soon enough the distinct swirl of his ultimate technique filled the ruinated grove. Scowling, he drove it forward into the wood_

_"Rasengan!"_

_With an earsplitting cruch the trunk of the tree shattered like so much glass; spraying splinters in every direction. Unbalanced, the twin halves toppled to either side, _

_Tayuya gasped, her eyes flying open with a start. Then she screamed. _

_"FUCK!" _

_Screamed as she clutched at her legs, writhing on the ground in exquisite agony. To her credit, she only screamed for a few second before she saw him. Abruptly her breaths became harsh and angry, her eyes widening with contempt as the beheld the battered blond towering over her crippled body._

_"The...fuck?" she blinked up at him blearily, hazel eyes narrowing in recognition. "You? What're...you doing...here, brat?" Her words rasped out in gritty, labhoured gasps; one look at her legs was more than enough to confirm his suspicions. She'd broken both legs. Maybe worse. Her skin was ghostly pale and drawn, a sure sign of how much she was suffering. Naruto marvelled at it. How was she still alive?_

_"It's a long story." He wasn't about to spill his guts to a former enemy, even a half-dead one. "I've come to get you out of here."_

_Tayuya must've read him though; because her pale face quirked into a smirk._

_"Heh...so you...turned traitor...instead...loser?"_

_Naruto ruthlessly supressed the urge to snap back at her; with an injury like that, he'd have to act quickly or she'd never make it, let alone walk again. Without thinking, he stooped to pick her up. She was remarkably light, he realized , cradling her ever so gently. The moment he pulled her into his chest, however, she came to life; thrashing and spitting in his arms, shrieking like a thing possessed. It was all he could do to hold her as she thrashed against him, striking at him with her fists, doing her level best to wriggle out of his grasp._

_"Lemme go, dickhead!" She shouted! "Leggo!" Naruto was having none of it; weary though he was, he soon realized he was more than a match for Tayuya in her crippled state. Her protests grew more feeble with each second, the pain in her legs serving only to sap her strength until she could only curse at him. Naruto almost felt sorry for her. Almost, but not quite._

_"Take me to Orochimaru." he demanded._

_Tayuya's shock wiped away her anger._

_"The fuck did you say?_

_"I said, you're going to take me to Orochimaru."_

_"Why?"_

_A muscle jumped in the blonde's jaw._

_"That's none of your bussiness."_

_The redhead spat in his face._

_"Then. Fuck. You." _

_"I could always leave you here to die." Naruto threatened, and a small part of him perished as he realized he would actually do it; he _would _leave her behind if she didn't give him what he wanted. The kunoichi went still in his arms, eyes bulging so large he was certain they'd fall right out of her pretty little head. She peered up at him a moment longer, as though searching for something. Whatever it was, she must've found it; because a soft laugh leapt from her lips._

_"You really would, wouldn't ya?" she sneered up at him. "You'd leave me here to die without a second thought!" There was not a hint of fear in her eyes as she spoke the words. She laughed again, and it was as if she'd had a weight lifted from her shoulders; and in doing so conveyed a modicum of respect for his ruthlessness. "Maybe you **do** have what it takes after all." She nodded, almost to herself. "Maybe..._

_"Alright." she consented suddenly, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. "I'll tell you which way to go."_

_Naruto hadn't been expecting that. One threat and she caved? He'd thought...well, he'd thought it would be more difficult! _

_"Seriously?"_

_"Duh! But if you cop a feel...I'll fucking **kill** you, asshole." she hissed._

_Naruto couldn't quite keep the bitter smile from his face._

_"Whatever you say red..._

_"Its Tayuya, asshole!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Tayuya had fufilled her promise. She'd led him here to Rice Country; nearly at death's door by the time they'd arrived. Even then he hadn't been allowed to see the sanin; first he'd been made to create a kage bunshin and send it back to his old home to retrieve an important item. After some hours-hours in which Tayuya hung between life and death, it returned. His clone had retrieved the item in question, as a shinigami mask from the Uzumaki clan shrine, but for what purpose, he knew not. Only that it had gotten him into the man's good graces, and in exchange, the snake sanin had agreed to train him to his 'true' potential.

It had also gotten him branded with a curse mark the moment he handed Tayuya over to Orcohimaru. Oh yes, he'd given into his anger; yielded to his hatred and mastered it. He ruled his emotions, not the other way around. Still...he had to admit, he was somewhat...concerned for the redhead. Orochimaru wasn't exactly known for the healing arts; for all Naruto knew the sannin had disposed of the fiery redhead the moment he'd knocked him unconcsious.

He paced into the hall, determined to find out. That was his first mistake.

"So you're awake, boy."

Naruto bristled as he crossed over the threshold to his room; an icy jolt of fear shooting down his spine as he found himself face to face with the devil himself. _Orochimaru._ The sanin was suddenly there, stepping out of a nearby wall, the mud-brown surface rippling ike so much water before his passage. Shit. So much for creeping about undetected. He forced himself to stand his ground as the madman stood before him; lingering just out of arms reach beyond the doorframe, hands folded expectantly before his bandaged chest. Naruto idly noted that although he looked a great deal healthier than when he'd last seen him, the sanin's body was all but wreathed in bandages; evident of his recent transfer to another host.

But his eyes, those slitted pupils of brilliant gold, they were still the same, and they _still_ sent a shiver shooting down the genin's spine. His second mistake was to take a small step backwards; alerting sanin to his anger and anxiety. He was determined not to make a third.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto managed around chattering teeth.

"How does it feel?" he gestured, indicating the mark on the boy's shoulder.

"How is she?" Naruto countered in exchange, covering the cursed seal almost instinctively; he wasn't about to let the sanin in on his little secret.

Orochimaru laughed.

"Kukukuku...you seem almost _concerned_ for her, Naruto-kun."

The blond snorted. He wasn't. Well, maybe a little.

"I'm not." He fixed his gaze firmly against the snake summoner's, determined not to reveal his own anxiety. "Its just that...it would suck for her to die after coming all this way, ya know?" For a moment the treacherous shinobi said nothing. Then he smiled. It was a cold, cruel smile, that of a predator sizing up its prey and the sight of it lanced a jolt of genuine fear down Naruto's spine. No matter how much he might abhor this man he could not deny that he was strong. Stronger than him, perhaps even stronger than Tsunade now that his arms were restored. If anyone could give him strength, it was this man.

"That it would," The sanin chortled softly. "That it would. You'll be pleased to know that she's stable, then. Thanks to Karin-chan, the Uzumaki girl may even recover her ability to walk unassisted. I suppose its the least one clanmate can do, for another, hmm?" Naruto couldn't help himself this time; he froze, eyes bulging even as he cursed himself for the reaction, unable to conceal his shock at the snake's words. Uzumaki? That crazy redhead...an Uzumaki? Like him? And who the hell was this Karin?

The Sanin read him like an open book. He laid a hand upon the boy's shoulder and it was all Naruto could do not to shiver.

"You didn't know?"

"Did you expect me to?" Naruto snapped back. Inwardly his mind was still reeling; he'd long since accepted the fact that he was probably the last Uzumaki. For someone to tell him there was not one but two others and that they were both here_, in this base,_ came as something of a shock. But not an unpleasant one. He had family. Granted, one that liked to cuss a helluva lot and another he knew next to nothing about, but still! Merely the idea that he had relatives-distant or otherwise-was enough to make his heart lurch with joy.

**"Hmm..."** Kurama rumbled, **"I wonder if this 'Karin is as pleasing to the eye as the genjutsu wielder?"**

Naruto felt his cheeks color at the implications. He _had_ threatened Sasuke that he would restore the Uzumaki Clan...but it was far too soon to be thinking such things!

**"Hoh? You're blushing...**

_'Urusai!'_

"That's...good to know." he managed aloud at Orochimaru, refusing to acknowledge the rising flush in his face. "I'll have to meet her sometime."

"I'll be sending her back to the Southern hideout soon, but in the meantime feel free to wander the compound, if you so wish." The sanin beckoned, indicating the hallway beyond. "This is, after all, your home now." _For now._ Naruto ruthlessly resisted the urge to say those words, to spit in the sanin's face. How would he ever reconcile himself for working with this madman? Simple. He wouldn't. He would endure for as long as he could-three years probably-then he'd cut himself loose the first chance he found available. If that meant killing the slippery sanin in the near future, then so be it.

"I think I'll do that." He shook the sanin's hand from his shoulder and pressed on, doing his best to ignore the man's cold chuckle as he paced away.

Orochimaru was a means to an end for him. Nothing more. He swore he would never, _ever_ let his guard down in the man's prescence. Not ever. Shaking himself of the _chill_ he continued toward the exit; slowing only as a flash of silver hair registered in his peripheals. Someone was coming from the opposite direction. He caught sight of rimmed spectacles, cold black eyes, a whitish-purple outfit, that only one person would wear. Some months ago he'd been surprised to see it; surprised to see him, to learn that this man was a spy.

"Kabuto."

The man's gaze swung toward the blond at the last second, glancing up from the report he was in the midst of reading.

"Don't stay outside too long, Naruto-kun." Kabuto Yakushi cautioned as he brushed past, a wry smile dancing at the corner of his lips. "You'll catch cold."

Naruto grunted; he didn't much trust Orochimaru's right hand man either, but at least he knew where he and Kabuto stood. The man wasn't planning to make any moves against him. Certainly not anytime soon. And, if he did try something in the near future...well, he'd burn that bridge when he came to it.

Stepping outside, he beheld Rice Country in all her majesty; a sea of woods and grains as far as the eye could see. And there hanging overhead; a guillotine, ready to drop, clouds. Darker than night, blacker than pitch, a rumble of thunder worming its way through their length. Lightning crackled across the sky, a sure sign of things to come.

A storm was coming.

Naruto stood atop the ridge, the slightest shadow of a smile on his lips. He stood easily, balanced on the balls of his feet, relaxed, in perfect control of himself. He was only minutes_-seconds-_away from embarking on the most importan mission of his life, but calm and confident in himself and the monster inside him. He was not troubled by thoughts of failure or death; if anything happened to him, so be it. He, would at least die knowing he'd fought to to erase the stigma set upon him since birth; that he would never make anything of himself, that he would never get even with those who had wronged him.

_'I wonder what you'd think of me if you saw me now, old man?'_ he wondered to himself, thinking of his father, as his gaze sought the stormy sky. _'Did I make you proud? Probably not.' _He sighed aloud softly, pushing a hand through his hair, the shaggy mess refused to perfect itself despite the touch of his fingers.

Tomorrow would be a new day. The beginning of a new life. Not just of vengeance, but perhaps...something more. Tomorrow, he would check on Tayuya. Maybe even discover just who this Karin girl was. Regardless, it was almost painfully easy to accept that his old life was over and a new one had begun here, in Otogakure. Konoha...he was going to tear it down. Tear it all down.

"Just you wait, Sasuke...

Idly, he wondered.

Just what was the Uchiha up to at this very moment?

* * *

_Thwack._

Sasuke's head snapped backward, his mind reeling, his body rocked back on its heels from this painful, albeit less-than-precise Jyuuken attack. He'd known this was coming the moment he set foot into the Hyuuga compound. He simply hadn't expected it to come from Hinata Hyuuga. The shy, introverted heiress had they'd seldom said more than two words to one another. That she'd struck him the moment she'd laid eyes on him hadn't been something of a shock; he'd known it was coming. He was just suprised by how much it _hurt. _

"How could you?" She accused, screaming at him in an unholy rage. "How could you?!

Sasuke said nothing; how was he to tell her?

Hinata struck him again; a solid blow between Sasuke's rips.

_Oomph!_

Blood leaked between his lips, ran down his chin, dribbled onto his shirt; instead of his trademark white cargo pants and signature high-collared shirt, he'd donned the one-pieace black garment he'd worn to the Chunin Exam several months earlier. It was oddly fitting, given his state of mourning. It almost hid the blood from his wounds as they reopened. Most would've given up by now, at least tried to defend themselves against this brutal onsluahgt

Uchiha Sasuke was not most shinobi.

Though his wounds were-or at least were-healed, though his upper torso was wreathed in bandages beneath his clothes, he'd still gone outside this morning. Despite knowing full well what his former friends must think of him for his act of betrayal, he'd still gone out to greet them. He'd spend all of last night being interrogasted by Ibiki, and most of the morning letting Inoichi sift through his memories, determining whether or not the Uchiha was truly contrite for his actions. They were not gentle; he was made to answer countless questions, forced to relieve every memory leading up to his hospitalization and then some.

But he had endured. Prevailed. Suffered through the worst of their torment, knowing any act of defiance on his part would only count against him. Looking back, he was amazed he'd lasted as long as he had. Perhaps it wasn't just him; he owed it to the fact that Ino had been present in the beginning whilst her father picked through his mind...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"God, you look awful," She stated without preamble, dabbing at his face with a wet towel._

_ If he'd had the strength, Sasuke might've laughed. As it were, he merely sighed. She hadn't spoken to him for the duration of his interrogation. She'd simply stood there, watching her father go to work on him, nodding on occasion when her progenitor pointed something out, jotting down their findings in a small notepad whenever he noted an item of interest._

_Now here she was again, during one of the brief interludes between his torment, cleaning his face. Inoichi had been gentle with him. Ibiki hadn't. The man was the head of torture and interrogation for a reason; and he was very good at his job. Sasuke's body bore proof of that; he still didn't have full control of his body after the last genjutsu. Those beatings hadn't helped any._

_"Here."_

_Ino offered him a glass of water; the Uchiha drank greedily, nearly choking in his haste to cool his parched throat. They hadn't given him anything to eat or drink since they'd thrown him in this hell. Probably part of the torture. Well if they thought this would break him; force him to reveal some horrible secret, then they would be sorely dissapointed. He had nothing to hide. Nothing, but an empty stomach, that is. Sasuke blanched as his gut growled in protestation, demanding sustenance. What he wouldn't give for some food now-oh?_

_He blinked, surprised,-and a touch amused-as Ino offered him what looked like a half-eaten food ration. At any other time he would've refused her out of hand. Now? Now he was too hungry to care. His stomach gave a small whimper of protest and Ino must've noticed; because her twilight-blue eyes danced with amusement._

_"Open up."_

_Sasuke complied almost immediately, thinking nothing of the flush on her face as strained forward against his bonds, opened his mouth wide, and sank his teeth into the rations bar. Within seconds it was gone and only the wrapper remained. __"Thanks." he murmurred, swallowing. It hadn't been enough to satiate his hunger, but at least it took the edge off._

_The Yamanaka said nothing, she simply cast the wrapper aside and continued to scrub at his face._

_"You know," she began softly, "I'm surprised at you."_

_"Hn?"_

_"The Sasuke I know wouldn't have touched that rations bar with a ten foot pole." Sasuke almost growled at her words; did everyone have to point out that he was so damnably different all of a sudden? He was trying to make a damned effort here! Her comments weren't helping any_!

_"Maybe I'm not the Sasuke you know."_

_Ino's reply was nearly incoherent._

_"Maybe you're not." she whispered. "That...that might be a good thing."_

_"Did you say something?"_

_"Nope." She smiled softly, digging the towel into his face with a tad too much force._

_"Ow!" Sasuke hissed as the wet cloth found a particularly sore spot beneath his chin._

_"Sorry, did I do that?"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

His chin was still sore from that!

Finally at midnight an Anbu arrived to relieve Inoichi and Ibiki of their duty, informing both men that Tsunade would finish treating the rest of Sasuke's wounds. The Godaime herself then informed him of her decision; in one day's time he would be leaving the village with Jiraiya, but at a cost; he was forbidden to set foot in Konoha for the next three years. If he argued in any way, shape, or form, if he resisted in even the slightest possible way, she swore that exile would become permanent.

Instead of using that day to rest and recover as Tsunade had recommended, Konoha's last Uchiha had taken it upon himself to personally apologize to all those involved in the incident of his retrieval; clans, families, all the one's he had wronged, indirectly or otherwise.

The Hyuuga Clan would the last stop on his list; his body bore already bore the "fruits" of his earler apologies; his arms having sustained bites and scratches from the Inuzuka kennels, a dislocated shoulder courtesy of Chouza Akimichi and now, what might prove to be a very black eye tomorrow morning courtesy of one Hyuuga. Only those of the Nara clan had left him without any real sort of physical malady, Sasuke suspected _their_ punishment for him had been more of the mental sort.

Instead of offering him any rebuke or injury, Shikaku Nara had invited him to play a game of Shogi. Sasuke had lost several times and wasted several hours more learning the intricacies of the game before the head of the Nara household finally took pity on him sent him home, but not before leaving him with some food for thought...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"You know, my boy had his doubts about you." Shikaku contemplated him as he moved to take Sasuke's last and final piece, his king. "He didn't think you wanted to be saved." He'd flinched beneath the man's scathing stare, knowing defeat was imminent, yet feeling powerless, all the same. "Looking at you now, I think he was wrong." Sasuke had been baffled at the time, not truly understanding what the man meant. The elder Nara had laughed at him._

_"Find something worth fighting for, kid."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Right now, you're rudderless in the ocean of life; just drifting along, searching for a purpose." Shikaku deduced. "To you, bringing Naurto back is a goal, but what would you do to achieve that goal? What would you be willing to give up? Would ya throw all your comrades under the bus to see it accomplished? Would you sacrifice your own life to see it done?" Sasuke had squirmed at those words; his own life aside, he wasn't willing to ruin the lives of others to get what he wanted. Not anymore._

_"Judging by your look, you're not too certain, are ya?"_

_"..."_

_"To that end, find something." His words rooted Sasuke, binding him in place like the shadow possession jutsu istelf. "An ideal, a life, a girl, it does't matter what, just something. With that, you'll have a rudder again. A purpose. Without that, you're just a lonely little leaf in the wind, floa Get that, and it'll be smooth sailing._

_Sasuke grimaced as he moved the "king" a pace forward._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_In response, Shikaku moved one of his own pieces on the board, taking Sasuke's king, and ending their game. The Uchiha groaned. Another loss! Glowering, he watched Shikamaru's father clear the board of the pieces with a sweep of his hand. It was only when the Nara stayed his hand that the Uchiha deigned to reply._

_"Like I said; why are you tell me all this?"_

_The Nara arched an eyebrow at his response._

_"I thought it was obvious; ya only gain real strength when yer fighting to protect something."_

_Sasuke_

_"Go home, kid." Shikaku made a shooing gesture as he cleared the pieces from the board. "I've punished ya enough for one day..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_Something to protect..._

Sasuke wondered at that. Something he wanted to protect. He didn't really have anything like that. Until recently, he'd lived for the sole purpose of getting stronger, strong enough to kill Itachi and avenge the clan. But with his loss to Naruto, all that had been thrown askew. It was just as Shikaku had said; without a purpose, he was like a leaf in the wind, blown wherever nature willed him. He needed to find someone or something to protect; barring that, he had to find a purpose beyond that of rescuing Naruto. It would be difficult to accomplish alone.

_Alone._

Perhaps that was the answerr

For the longest time-ever since the massacre of his clan-Uchiha Sasuke had been a loner. He'd always fought alone, trained alone, lived alone. Forever alone. Perhaps it was time to change that. Time to own up for the mistakes he had made, both past and present. Time to actually accept the possibility of living life; one not based on false pride and arrogance. Feh! Easier said, than done! One could not so easily discard the very same mentality they'd lived for the last fourteen years, not without substantial effort on their part.

But that didn't mean Sasuke couldn't try now, could he?

Perhaps...

Sighing, the Uchiha straightened. What the hell was he doing, thinking that at a time like this? He lurched upright with an effort, standing woodenly, not taking enough care. His gaze fixated upon Hinata, boring into her very soul, and he felt not rage, but pity. It was his fault Naruto had left; abandoned the village. He'd drawn too much upon that...that _thing_ and lost himself to his hatred. Hinata was teetering on the brink; in danger of losing herself to that very same hatred. Hatred for him, for the ones that had caused Naruto pain.

Steeling himself, the former avenger drew in a deep breath and uttered a fateful reply.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked softly. "If not, then by all means, hit me again. Hit me until you feel better. I won't resist." Hinata glared at him, lower lip quivering tremulously before his resolve. Abruptly, her Byakugan flared; veings bulging against either side of her face. Sasuke braced himself, muscles clenching in anticipation of the next attack in case she hit him again.

_Thwack._

Hinata did hit him again. And again. And again. She hit him until tears streamed from her lavender eyes and streaked down her face. She hit him until the fringes of his vision were tinted with darkness and the rest was clouded by a cascade of cold agony. She hit him again and again and again until he felt his wounds begin to open, her palms coming away smudged with his blood. She kept hitting, and hitting and _hitting,_ striking more than just his tenketsu points; she was aiming dangerously close to his vitals.

Finally, just when Sasuke was certain he couldn't take another strike, Hinata began to slow down. Her strikes became less and less precise, their movement growing more and more sluggish as time dragged on until he could read her movements like a book. Though he stood stock still, she began to miss him altogether, her vision blurring with sorrowed tears.

Enough was enough.

Sasuke's head snapped and from his lips flet a silent sigh. "Oi." His Sharingan blazed into her Byakugan with a vengeance; his fingers locking around her wrist before she could deliver another potentially fatal blow. She shrieked and struggled against him as he pulled her closer, crying out despite the knowledge that she could just as easily strike him with her free hand. But she did not strike him, lthough she certainly could have. Even when he forced her to meet his gaze, she could not bring herself to attack.

He'd mean to come here with but a single purpose; to meet with Hyuuga Hiashi and apologize. Now he found himself trying to make nice with the man's daughter, someone he knew less to nothing about. Sheesh...why did he always get the difficult jobs?

"Are you satisfied yet, Hinata?" He asked again, glaring at her unflinchingly. "Do you still hate me? Loathe me? Abhor me? Or...do you hate yourself? Hate yourself for not being able to do enough? For not being able to do more?" His words drilled into the Hyuuga, the flame of her fury flickering beneath the weight of his accusations. And then, she broke. She choked, aloud, unable to contain the raging emotions roiling within her heart for a single second longer.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered forlornly, her bloodied hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. "Oh, Naruto-kun...

Sasuke watched her falter; watched as their heiress broke down before his very eyes, her lithe body sliding from his grip to the ground, wracked with heaving sobs. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost, as she began to weep, smudging her visage with scarlet stains from his blood

"It's my fault." She cried, weeping into the empty palms of her hands. "It's all my fault! If I'd done something-anything-if I-I'd told him sooner than m-maybe he'd still be here! If I'd only...if I'd only..."

Her pale eyes shone with still more unshed tears; clearly she blamed herself as much as him for Naruto's departure. Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to begin to feel angry with her. Hinata hated him but she also hated herself. Loathed him like the scum he was. Despised herself, as she had no other. Unbidden, a memory rose from the depths of his mind, surfacing in a sea of guilt.

_"If you want to defeat me, foster your hatred and despise me."_

Sasuke warred with the sudden surge of anger-with his brother's words-a moment longer, refusing to give into the hate he felt. He stalked away, determined to put as much distance between himself and the heiress as possible. Something pricked him and held him back. Hinata was still crying.

_No!_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his fallen aggressor. A look of pained irritation crossed his single eye as it regarded the weeping girl kneeling only a few feet behind him. Naruto's defection had broken something inside of her; without that something, he doubted she'd ever be whole again. Now, he really _did_ feel sorry for her. Inwardly, Sasuke groaned. He wasn't cut out for this kind of crap. Wasn't accustomed to comforting people. But he knew what it was like to feel pain; a pain she surely felt now. Unbidden, the words lurched from his lips:

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Hinata's head whipped up and down like a puppet's; severed from its strings. Sasuke couldn't believe it; how could she still love Naruto after he'd broken her heart? When Itachi had massacred their clan, on that fateful and bitter night, all the love he'd ever felt for his older brother had withered away. And yet, despite all Naruto had done, despite never once acknowledging her feelings for him, and rarely speaking to her, she still loved him with all her heart. It baffled Sasuke. Truly, it did.

"I'll bring him back."

Hinata hiccuped in surprise; evidently she was just as shocked by his words as he was. The Uchiha growled beneath his breath; he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep. It was just...seeing her crying like this, it reminded him of himself, when he lost his clan. His family. Everything. He was eerily aware that hed just made a promise; eerily asimilar to the one Naruto had made to Sakura. But this, was a promise, one he would fufill, just as Naruto had fufilled his. He silently swore on his pride.

"I _will_ bring him back, Hinata." He held her gaze with intent, hoping his words had somehow broken through the girl's grief. "But remember...if all you do is run...then _you_ can't advance, either." Without another word, he shoved both hands in his pockets and walked away. He didn't make it very far.

Scarce had he left the Hyuuga compound, scarce had he rounded the bend out of sight, than his legs gave out; a days worth of injuries had finally caught up to him. His body betrayed him, colliding with a nearby fence, sendig him sprawling in a tangle of arms and legs. Pitiful. Sasuke would've laughed

"So this is where you were."

Sasuke allowed his gaze to slip skyward, catching sight of strawberry-pink tresses and jade eyes he knew so well, wrapped up in a red outfit that he'd all but burned into his memory. He tried to make his lips move, but he was simply too shocked-in too much pain-to offer a reply.

_Sakura._

A faint green glow stemmed from the kunoichi's fingertips, spreading warmth across his chest and lungs. Within minutes the Uchiha found he could breathe again; the pain in his ribs and trachea now reduced to a mere shadow of its former self.

"When did you...?"

"Learn medical ninjutsu?" A slight smile quirked at her lips. "Tsunade-sama's been teaching me for awhile now. You'd be surprised at what I can do when I apply myself." For a moment there was silence between them, an unspoken awkwardness hanging in the air alongside their chakra. Sasuke didn't have to ask to know; he was the cause of it. Sakura had confessed to him shorlty before he'd left the village, begging and pleading for him to stay, or at least, to take her with him. His response? 'You're annoying.'

He'd said those words to her in anger and arrogance, exasperated by her feverish attempts to stall him, to make him stay. Now he didnt kow what to say. He'd never once paused to consider whether or not he actuallly _liked_ her as a person; so consumed had he been, in growing stronger, in surpassing his brother, that he'd given thought to little else. With said goal no longer lurking at the immediate forefront of his mind, he found he could actually think about things. Things like girls. Particularly the one tending to his wounds.

"Sakura." He didn't know what else to say.

Sakura was...attractive, in her own right. Sasuke didn't deny her that. She'd grown stronger, both as a person and a shinobi since the formation of their Team Seven, no longer caring as much for her appearance as she did her skills. But if his words had first made a rift between them, then Naruto's departure had created a chasm; one the Uchiha didn't think he'd be able to cross easily. Their was an awkwardness between them now, a unspoken tension that would never be really resolved until someone broached the subject.

"Why did you let her hit you?"

Sasuke blinked, momentarily taken aback by her line of questioning. Why had he let Hinata hit him so many times? Why indeed? In the end, he merely hung his head and said nothing. The answer was obvious. Even _he_ knew of Hinata's longtime crush on the blonde; hell, half the village knew of it! In his denseness, Naruto had failed to recognize her feelings. Or perhaps he had recognized them, and simply chose to ignore them over a crush on Sakura? Sasuke didn't know the answer; regardless, he'd seen the hate in the Hyuuga's eyes. Hinata would never be the same again. Not after this.

"I deserved it."

Slowly, the green glow bega to subside from Sakura's palm, she reluctantly admitted this was the best she could do with her limited training. That 'limited training' had give him enough strength to stand, but not under his own power.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"I...don't think so."

"Baka." She whispered, staring intently at his wound. "Are you really this torn up over Naruto?"

The Uchiha bristled, sharingan flaring at the mere mention of his former rival.

"He brought me back, Sakura."

"And I'm grateful." The pinkette replied as she moved her shoulder beneath his unbroken arm, hoisting him upright to his feet, "Really, I am. But I'm also sorry. Yes, I'm glad Naruto kept his promise, but I'm sorry the two of you had to fight to settle your differences; that you nearly killed each other, that you're here, that he's gone! Everything! But even so, that doesn't mean you have to go on like this! Naruto chose to leave-

"Because of me." Sasuke snapped back.

-its not your fault that he chose to leave-

"I was the one who casued it to happen."

-when you have no way of knowing that-

"Yes, I do."

_Thwack!_

For the first time, Sasuke's sharingan failed him; although he saw the blow coming, in his injured state, he simply wasn't fast enough to dodge it. For the upteenth time today he felt pain; but this was pain of a different sort. His cheek throbbed in planitive protest, stinging from the odd and unexpected slap. _Ouch._ So this was what it felt like to be hit by Sakura. It was...unpleasant. He felt a sudden and serious appreciation for Naruto's tolerance to pain. Shocked, he turned his head to look Sakura in the eye; mildly alarmed to find tears shining there in her emerald orbs. Why oh why was everyone crying around him today?

"Will you just listen to me, baka?!" she snifed, scrubbing at her eye with the arm that wasn't holding him up. For a moment, he thought she was going to confess to him again. Remarkably, she didn't. "I'm trying to tell you I understand!" Softly, she sighed, reigning her emotions in once more. "I know how you feel about Naruto, that you feel like you owe it to him since he knocked some sense into your skull."

"Ahem!" Sasuke snorted, momentarily affronted by her remark. "My skull isn't that thick!"

"Let me finish!" She snapped, surprising him with her killer intent. "And yes it _is_ thick. Thicker than a brick wall! That's way I'm telling you shouldn't do this alone! You need others to help you! Even if you get stronger, who's to say it'll be enough? That Naruto will even want to come back? Are you listening?" She frowned at his undoubtedly blank expression. "I'm telling you not to do this by yourself!" Sasuke cringed, taken aback by the vehemence behind her words. This was probably the first time she'd actually spoken her mind to him-the forest of death notwithstanding-and most certainly the first time she'd struck him. No one, had ever struck him outside of combat before.

He was suddenly-terribly-aware of her, of her close proximity to him. To his face. Although the hour was still early in the afternoon, he found himself struck by her. Perhaps it was her confidence. Mayhaps the fact that she had actually stood up to him, voicing her own opinions-the truth-what he wanted to hear. Sakura had done more than that. She'd told him what he _needed_ to hear.

"Sakura...

"W-What?" She flushed, a rosy red hue burning through her cheeks, her eyes flickering to his lips. "Why're you staring at me like...that...

"I-

_"Penny for your thoughts?"_

The two genin _burned_ in embarasment as a familair face _shushined_ into existence behind them; when had Kakashi gotten there?! Sasuke jerked away from Sakura, nearly stumbled and fell against the wall, turning his body in a convuluted revolution that nearly left him gasping in pain. Even so, he managed to glare bloody red daggers at his teacher.

"When did you get here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Jiraiya-sama sent me." he replied. "He wanted to make sure Sasuke was-oh." Even with the mask, it was impossible to disguise the jonin's pained expression once he laid eyes upon his student. Sasuke didn't doubt it; he certainly _felt_ a mess after the hell he'd been through today. Probably looked even worse. He barely managed a wan smile.

"Don't ask."

"Didn't think I'd need to." Kakashi sighed.

"Up we go." The jounin grunted, hoisting Sasuke onto his back. "Looks like you're going to be spending another night in the hospital, Sasuke." The Uchiha grunted acknowledgement as their sensei made the seals for a body flicker that would transport them to the hospital. But not before turning his head toward his teammate one last time. Strange thought it might seem, her words had struck a chord in him. Don't do this by yourself! Coupled with

"Sakura." he muttered

"H-Hai?"

"Maybe...you're not so annoying after all."

_?!_

Only then, amidst the flicker of leaves, did he allow blessed sleep to take him.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

"What are you going to do now, Tobi?"

The masked man known simply as "Tobi" paused in his pacing, a snarl slipping from behind the orange fixture, his single visible sharingan blazing in the darkness of the cave. He knew it wasn't Zetsu's fault things had turned out this way. Though the thought did little to curb his ire at the moment. Everything had gone wrong. Horribly wrong.

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't defected after all. He'd remained loyal to the Leaf. To Konoha. Instead it was Uzumaki Naruto who had vanished, apparently seeking out Orochimaru. This was going to complicate things. Severely so. If Sasuke remained loyal, then it would be that much harder to turn him when the time came. And he had no doubt that it would come. But when? To make matters worse, there was the issue with Takigakure and the sudden and unexplained dissapearance of their own jinchuuriki, Fu.

Ordinarily, he would've been behind such matters, but no, not this time. The Nanabi had fallen off the face of the earth several days ago, shortly after a botched mission. For two jinchuuriki to dissapear, within the span of only a few days...this did not bode well. Not at all. While Sasuke was an integral part of his plans, the bijuu and their respective containers were of more importance. He'd send word to Deidara and Sasori, have those two search the lands surounding Takigakure. He would continue to orchestrate the rest from here, in Amegakure.

"I think its time to step up our plans."

* * *

_(Back in Konoha)_

"I see you've gotten a few new scratches." Jiraiya commended him the next morning. Sasuke winced in recognition; although most of his wounds were well-deserved, it still rankled him to know he hadn't been able to bring himself to fight back against any of the aggressors. Getting slapped by Sakura certainly hadn't helped matters any. Being humble was definitely going to take some getting used to. He'd lived so long believing he was the best of the best; that he was the only one who could truly kill Itachi, that only he could restore the clan. Now that he'd been knocked from that pedestal everything seemed so strange. Strange indeed.

"None I didn't deserve." Sasuke shouldered his pack, casting a glance toward the now open gates. "So, where to first?"

"We're heading to Takigakure." Jiraiya answered. "I take it you're familiar with it?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. He _was_ familiar with that place. Kakashi-sensei had led a mission there with them, where they'd met Shibuki, now the leader of the village. Definitely not one of his defining moments, but a memorable one nonetheless. But what did that have to do with his training.

"Why?"

"Rumour has that Fu, the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, recently up and left them." At Sasuke's blank stare the sanin's stern scowl shattered into a promising grin. "C'mon now, don't give me that look, kid! If you're going to drag Naruto back someday you'll need to know what its like to face a jinchuuriki head on. What better way to learn than firsthand?" Sasuke resisted the urge to poiint out that he'd lost to Naruto but before he could, the sanin's smile abruptly evaporated.

"I won't lie to you Sasuke; this training will be harsh. If you survive the next three years you'll probably come to hate me." When the latter refused to respond, the former continued, "If you don't, then this will all be for naught in the end; I've been given permission to kill you, should you try to flee."

Sasuke bristled. Permission to kill?! Not that he'd thought of fleeing, but still!

"Whatver you say...Ero-senin." He vaguely recalled Naruto adressing Jiraiya as such, much the man's charign; he wasn't dissapointed.

"You...You did not just call me that?!"

A wry smile tugged at Sasuke's lips.

"I might have...

"Listen brat, its Jiraiya! Jiraiya-sama!" The sanin groaned. "And what happened to addressing me as sensei?!"

"That was before I found out."

"Found what out?"

"That you're a pervert."

"Fool! I am no mere pervert!" The toad hermit flung up his hand in aggravation. "I am a _super_ pervert!"

...you just admitted it."

"I did, didn't I?" The sansin ighed, realizing the arguement was lost. "Well then, lets be off before I make even more of an ass of myself-

"Wait!"

Both sanin and Uchiha turned as one, surprised to find that someone had come to see them off after all. It wasn't Tsunade or Shizune, not that he would've expected either to show. It wasn't another of his hapless little fangirls-thank kami!-although Sasuke wasn't sure things would ever be the same between him and those girls anymore. Word of what he'd done had spread throughout the village like wildfire; he wouldn't have been at all surprised if they left without anyone saying goodbye. But someone had.

Several someones.

_Sakura._

_Ino._

_Hinata._

Sasuke blinked; his eyes fluttering open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan. They were here. All three of them.

"Weeell," Jiraiya drawled delightedly at the sight of the three kunoichi, "Have you girls come to see us off?"

Sakura and Ino each nodded in affirmation.

Hinata said nothing; her gaze remained fixed firmly on Sasuke. It was as if he were looking at someone else altogether. Gone was her absurdly thick coat; in its place, she wore a simple black tee with mesh beneath. Gone were those tears he'd seen of yesterday; her eyes were hard as flint, more akin to diamond than the pale pearls for which she was so well known. It was there in the way she carried herself, too; her arms were folded intently before her chest, her stance bordering on confrontational; as if she were daring him to make a remark on her change in appearance.

"Sasuke-san." She said his name slowly, as though she wasn't certain whether to thank him or to curse him. He suspected she was leaning towards the latter.

"Hn?"

"I'm going to hold you to your promise." she replied. "I _will_ move forward; I expect you to as well." Without so much as a second glance she stalked off, a determined gleam in her eye. Sasuke didn't know whether to be proud or horrified at her; proud that his words had helped somehow to break down the wall of underwhelming shyness she'd erected around herself, or horrified that he'd unleashed whatever she'd been keeping concealed. Scarce had she gone than he found himself confronted by Sakura and Ino; therein he noticed another change, one he'd failed to recognize before.

Both kunoichi were wearing their hitiate. He couldn't remember the last time Sakura had worn hers over her forehead; nor had he ever seen Ino ever wear hers anywhere but her waist. There was a strange gleam in their eyes; they exchanged a glance as he looked on.

"Is it true that you're leaving with Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

"For three years?" Ino could scarcely conceal her disbelief.

"Yeah." Sasuke didn't know what else to say; he'd been hoping to avoid this discussion. Sadly, it seemed that wasn't going to happen. "Look," he began lamely, turning aside, "It's only three years. I'm sure the two of you will be fine...or something...

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha blinked, not at the informal use of his name, but in surprise as the Haruno grabbed him by the arm, twirled him around to face her, flung her arms round his neck, bringing her face perilously close to him in an instant. The kiss she placed on his cheek came as a total surprise to him. In his mind he knew Sakura loved him, that she'd admitted it to him, but even so he could not bring himself to move.

Sasuke froze. He'd never been kissed on the cheek before. Not by a girl at least. Her lips were...how to describe it? They were warm. Soft, too. They were like nothing he'd ever felt before and for a moment something stirred inside him. At first, he couldn't believe it. Desire. In the scant second it took for him to recognize the emotion, he felt his skin begin to burn. He wanted to grap Sakura by her waist and hold her close drag his lips across hers, plunge his tongue in her mouth, hear her whimper in delight

-do you think you're doing, forehead?!"

And then her lips were gone, and his desire with them. Ino yanked Sakura backwards with a yelp of suprise, to Sasuke's infinite disbelief, the pinkette did not resist. To his eternal charign the Yamanak stepped forward, and before he could think to stop her, returned the favor. For the second time today, Sasuke found himself kissed by with yet another kunoichi; this time, his body was not willing to sit still. Without even knowing what he was doing, Sasuke automatically put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

What he saw in that brief instant was a profound flash of recognition. In this maelstrom of death and destruction that was his life, in this desperate battle between two opposing destinies sweeping down on him and life a perilous possibility at best, Uchiha Sasuke experienced-_peace._ In that brief instant of the unexpected kiss, a profound lassitude had come over him; he wished nothing more than to lay his head on Ino's shoulder and rest, just rest. Maybe sleep, leave this nasty place where he was forced to leave his own village and not have to get up the next morning.

What happened next would have consequences yet undreamed of; it was as if Uchiha Sasuke were having an epiphany. In a microsecond he saw what was coming and knew where it would lead him, but even so he was powerless to interfere. He felt like a headstrong and disobedient child being forced to sit still and watch a puppet show. Sakura stepped toward him, and without even knowing it was her, or who was beside him, Sasuke slung his arm-his free, remaining arm-around her shoulders as well.

The pinkette squeaked in surprise, he could feel shock radiating from her in waves. To Sakura, who having only moments before garnered up enough courage to kiss him in the first place, the Uchiha's reaction was swift and violent, so astonishing and unexpected that at first she couldn't grasp what was happening. She heard her teammate mumble something, felt her heart swell with delight. She moved that last fateful inch forward an once more pressed her lips to his face, this time to the opposite cheek.

Jiraiya shared in their astonishment; he couldn't believe his eyes! One moment it had been the two of them, ready to depart. The next...this! Two kunoichi, each laying a gentle kiss upon either of the Uchiha's cheeks in flawless tandem. Gold! This was pure literary gold! Hastily, the sanin began scribbling down notes in his book.

For Sasuke, there was more shock, than actual astonishment. Those kisses had been brief and bittersweet; given to him now on the day of his departure, he suddenly found himself not wanting to leave. Not a once had he even considered that someone might come to send him off; let alone these two.

"Ino?" he blinked. "Sakura?"

Ino crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Sakura.

"That, was for good luck." The normally confident blond sputtered, her cheeks flaming. "Just so you don't get ahead of me, forehead!"

"Is that a challenge, Ino-pig?" Sakura offered a wry smile, her words without rancour.

"You bet your ass it is!"

"Well, in that case...

"Yeah, I agree...

They turned toward him as one.

"You'd better come back!"

Sasuke couldn't help himself; he smiled. Not at their antics but rather, at the peace-however fleeting it might have been-that they had given him. Suddenly, the possibility of living a life devoid of vengeance seemed to be a real one. Something he could grasp. Something he could hold. A goal. Perhaps even a purpose.

"Sure."

"Alright, then!" Jiraiya startled the three of them by snapping his book shut. "Now that we've each said our goodbyes, its time for us to be off. Take care of yourselves, girls! I expect you to become quite the lookers by the time we return-OW!"

Sasuke lowered his now smoking fist, flush with embarassment.

This was going to be a long three years...

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know what you're thinking! I've give Sasuke a LOT of options, allowing him to connect with certain kunoichi in different ways. Consider it a test; on his last day he's interacted with both Ino, Hinata, and finally, Sakura. Each wished him luck-of a sort-before he set out, and each will be in his mind whilst he trains. However! The pairing has NOT been decided yet! I'm still up in the air about it, so I need your reviews/votes here peoplz! For those who wonder, yes _Fu_ may become involved in the events of Shippuuden and yes: Sasuke and Jiraiya are going to be doing quite a bit of traveling during the next three years. Taki is just the beginning!**

**Honestly, I'm almost tempted to give the poor Uchiha a harem; with his change of heart, there's gonna be quite a few notable kunoichi after him. Now, onto the events that have taken place with our favorite blond! Orochimaru's hellbent on using him as bait for Sasuke; whilst Naruto is intent on using the sanin for his own means, then discarding him. Akatsuki will play a much more active role in this fic than in the anime/manga, so expect a lot of action! Remember, I WILL be covering both Sasuke AND Naruto's respective training!**

**I also figured Tayuya was an Uzumaki; we never learnt her surname and with that crimson hair...ya know? Naruto hasn't entirely gone over to the dark and probably won't for quite some time; so don't expect him to go around killing innocents anytime soon. I might expand his relationships to a harem as well; someone requested I add in Guren, I believe?**

**Aaand it seems Orochimaru will be getting his arms/jutsu back sooner than expected, but not for another three years at the least, since he's already transferred bodies. We all know he still wants Sasuke as his "perfect host" the question remains, will that happen?**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And enjoy this little preview!**

**(Preview)**

_"It's strange." Sasuke admitted, staring at the flame tattoos wreathing his body. "I can feel his power, but I don't feel any of his influence." He was referring to Orochimaru; ever since Jiraiya had modified his curse seal he'd found he'd been able to draw upon with less and less strain, counteracting the aggression he felt in this state. It was still painful, but his own anger was greatly reduced._

_"Make sure it stays that way." the sanin warned, glancing up from writing another passage in his book. "Tsunade's given me leave to kill you if you get out of hand."_

_Sasuke bit back a growl; he didn't need to be reminded of that!_

_"I will gain power my own way." he swore. "I will not step over my comrades to gain it!"_

_"Good to know." Jiraiya smiled._

* * *

_"Hiraishin?" Naruto blinked in surprise as Orochimaru proffered him a scroll alongside a set of tri-pronged kunai. "What the hell is that?"_

_The sanin chortled bleakly._

_"A fascinating jutsu, created by your father. I'm sure you'll find it most useful."_

_"Sounds lame."_

_"Tell that to Iwagakure; your progenitor massacred them during the third war using this jutsu alone."_

_...alright, **now** I'm interested!"_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
